


That's Torn It.

by BarPurple



Series: Messing with Expectations. [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, LARPing, Tropes, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are on a hunt a LARP event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Torn It.

The witch was doubled over with laugher, her hands clutched at her ribs until gasping for breath she held her hands up in a gesture of surrender. Well, okay not surrender, but defiantly a sign of ‘Give me a minute here’. 

Sam pushed himself to his knees and spat out the pine needles that he’d landed face first in. He caught Dean’s eye and saw the laughter there as well. Sam found he was grateful for that, it meant that the witch hadn’t got to the point in her spell that rendered her victim into a proto-zombie thing. 

The witch had managed to compose herself at last.

“Oh honey! I can tell you’ve never run in a dress before.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“Cleric’s robes, not a dress.”

The witch laughed again.

“Of course ‘robes’ if that’s what your male ego needs to believe to be secure. Either way, you can’t run in it and I’m going to turn your brother and you into helpful zombies.”

At the tiny nod from Sam Dean tensed his arms against the ropes that held him to the tree. Dean kicked out with his feet and caught the witch in the back of the knee. The distraction gave Sammy the time he needed to rise to his feet and draw his gun. Two shots later and the witch was a cooling corpse and Sam was ripping the gag out of Dean’s mouth. The second it was gone Dean asked;

“What was the ripping noise? Sammy?”

Sam was cutting the ropes with far more concentration that the job needed and a faint blush was creeping up his neck. Dean considered how quickly and easily Sam had run across the small clearing once the witch dropped; a thought occurred that made him grin. As soon as he was free he stepped behind his brother and stared.

“Dude, you ripped your robes!”

Sam turned to face Dean his hands behind him trying to close the gap that ran from waist to hem of his borrowed costume.

“They got snagged on that log I tripped over. That’s why I couldn’t get on my feet right away. Stop laughing you ass.”

“Speaking of ass you’re gonna be flashing yours all the way back to camp.”

“Lend me your coat.”  
“Hell no.”

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little piece 'cause I wanted to play with the Action Dress Rip Trope.


End file.
